This invention relates generally to engine valve apparatus and, more particularly, to a pressure regulating piston valve with a built in relief valve.
As engine manufacturers reduce exhaust emissions, crankcase blow-by vented to the atmosphere has become a larger contributor to the total emissions. Crankcase blow-by is produced when combustion gases, under high pressure, become contaminated with oil mist when blown past the piston rings into the crankcase. To further reduce the total emissions of engines, it has become necessary to rout these gases into the air intake system. In a closed system, this contaminated blow-by is ingested by the engine intake system.
Interest in closed crankcases is being driven both by regulatory as well as operating concerns. As of Jan. 1, 1998, the U.S. Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) required that all gaseous-fueled on-highway engines must have a closed crankcase. While there are as yet no specific regulations on closing the crankcases of diesel engines, the overall drive to reduce emissions has made most engine and equipment manufacturers become more interested in closing their crankcases.
In a closed crankcase system, crankcase blow-by gases, which inherently cause a rise in crankcase pressure, need to be routed back into the engine intake system. Excessive variations in crankcase pressure can damage seals and cause a loss of oil. There is a perceived need for a pressure regulator to minimize variation in crankcase pressure. There is also a perceived need for a relief valve to protect against overpressure in the crankcase that cannot be compensated for by the regulator itself.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the issues set forth above.
One aspect of the present invention provides a pressure-regulating valve, including a body, a movable piston, and a relief valve. The body has a fluid passageway therethrough. The movable piston is disposed within the body and is movable in response to pressures thereon to adjust a fluid flow through the fluid passageway. The relief valve is integral to the piston. At least one hole in the piston is exposed to a relief passageway upon the application of a predetermined level of pressure on the piston.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a pressure-regulating valve, including an upper body portion, a lower body portion, a movable piston and a spool. The upper body portion is in fluid communication with a crankcase. The lower body portion isolated fluidly from the upper body portion and having a lower body fluid passageway therethrough in communication with a crankcase and a vacuum source. The movable piston is disposed within the upper body portion. The piston is movable in response to pressure thereon to adjust a fluid flow through the lower body fluid passageway. The spool connected to the piston and extending through the upper body portion and to the lower body portion.
Yet another aspect of the present invention provides a method of regulating pressure in a crankcase of an internal combustion engine. The method includes providing a crankcase valve responsive to crankcase pressure, wherein changes in crankcase pressure are communicated to the crankcase valve; adjusting a flow through the crankcase valve to correspondingly alter the crankcase pressure; and releasing overpressure in the crankcase through a relief valve integral to the crankcase valve upon application of a predetermined amount of pressure.
The foregoing summary is not intended to summarize each potential embodiment or every aspect of the invention disclosed herein, but merely to summarize the appended claims.